Ulliceta gra-Kogg
Ulliceta gra-Kogg is an Orsimer who can be found by the entrance to Traitor's Vault in Artaeum. Background Sometime during the late Third Era of Orsinium she was a magister of the Mages Guild. She argued against Voth Karlyss for the tolerance of Necromancy in the Guild's policy. She claimed to have viewed the ban of Necromancy as a censorship of knowledge. However, it was later discovered that Ulliceta was, in fact, a Necromancer herself and her opinions on the matter were just a way to defend her actions.The Black Arts on Trial Interactions Half-Formed Understandings She asks the Vestige to help uncover the truth behind Traitor's Vault. Conversations "What? Oh, thank Malacath! I thought you were the Relicmaster. I'm not sure what brings you down here, but you couldn't have come at a better time. As you can see, I'm a little ... impaired." :What is this place? OR Cinucil sent me to find you. What are you doing in this vault? "Our betters don't like to talk about it. When they do, they call it Traitor's Vault. According to my research, it used to serve as a retreat for the Order's most talented pupils. But then, without warning, the Ritemaster barred it shut." OR "Exploring! Our betters don't like to talk about it. When they do, they call it Traitor's Vault. According to my research, it used to serve as a retreat for the Order's most talented pupils. But then, without warning, the Ritemaster barred it shut." ::Why doesn't he want people to enter this place? "Good question. I found this memory stone in the grand reliquary. It's called the Eye of Remembrance. Using it near the library pedestals here might show us why these ruins were sealed. You look stronger than most. How about you lend me a hand?" :::I'm game. What do you need me to do? OR All right, if it will keep you out of harms way, what do you need me to do? "What luck! To find a fellow troublemaker on this stiff-necked isle. There should be pedestals scattered throughout the ruin that will cause the Eye to activate. I'll contact you through aural projection to walk you through it." ::::Who are you anyway? "Ulliceta, formerly of clan Kogg. The Psijics want you to renounce these old affilations, you see? Don't want that sort of thing to interfere with your dedication to the Old Ways." :::::How long have you been on Artaeum? "Something like three hundred and fifty years. Give or take a decade. I know what you're thinking. She looks spritely for her age, right? Long life comes with the robes. The Psijics don't think you can learn much of anything in anormal Orc lifetime." ::::::You talk about the Order like you're not a part of it. "Semantics. I'm still an apprentice, you see? I should have earned my gray cloak a century ago, but I'm too much of a gadfly. Rubs our masters the wrong way. I'm what they call an adma'na—a poor listener. The fact is, I listen better than most." ::::You said there are undead here? "yes, a whole heap of them. Skeletons mostly. I tried to banish them, but my mastery of Restoration falls way short of adequate." :::::Why haven't the Psijics cleared them out? "Your guess is as good as mine. Like I said, the Ritemaster locked everyone out shortly after we went into seclusion. It might have something to do with the Worm King." ::::::The Worm King? "Mannimarco. Ritemaster Iachesis threw him out just before the island disappeared. From what I '' , he caused quite an uproar on the mainland." ::::What makes this Eye of Remembrance so special? "Other than the fancy name? I'm not exactly sure. If you look closely you'll see it's covered in Aldmeric runes. I tried to translate them, but most of them are time-worn and illegible. The only words I can decipher are "travel" and "memory"." :::::Do you even know how it works? "Of course! I wouldn't have risked the Psijics' wrath on a hunch. Apparently, the students who studied here used the Eye extensively. With any luck, some of the channeling pedestals will still work. Guess we'll just have to see." After uncovering the truth about Traitor's Vault: "Welcome back, partner! By Malacath, what a discovery! We learned about the history of the vault, the Worm King's relationship with Vanus Galerion, and you even destroyed one of Mannimarco's vile experiments! Not bad for a day's work." :We may have meddled with something very dangerous. "Don't turn on me now! The Eye gave us glimpses of Mannimarco's work. With time we might be able to learn more about his process! Know your enemy, right? I hope I can count on you to keep this secret. Here's a little something for the effort." Appearances * * * cs:Ulliceta gra-Kogg Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Orsimer Category:Online: Psijic Order Members Category:Summerset: Orsimer Category:Summerset: Females Category:Summerset: Quest Givers Category:Online: Mages Guild Members Category:Online: Necromancers